


Friday nights

by greysora



Series: Best friends Kihyuk [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I love KIHYUK, M/M, Platonic Relationships, This is just very self-indulgent, bestfriends, please love them too, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greysora/pseuds/greysora
Summary: "Do you wanna build a snowman?""Minhyuk."





	Friday nights

**Author's Note:**

> Its nearly 5 in the morning and I just really wanted to write soft Kihyuk after seeing a tweet on my tl lmao here please read this and give me your thoughts also kudos are appreciated 💛

A knock.

 

“Kihyunnie?”

“No."

“Do you wanna build a snowman?”

“Minhyuk.”

“Come on, let's go and play!”

Kihyun sighs. Rubbing his temples, he sits up in bed and places his phone on his bedside table.

 

Minhyuk isn't done.

“We used to be best buddies, a-” “We're still best buds though?”“-nd now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!”

Silence.

“So do you wanna build a snowman?”

“Minhyuk, for the love of God, what is it that you want?!”

 

The door creaks open slowly and the blonde tilts his head through the tiny crack. A cheshire-like grin adorns his face and his eyes sparkle. Kihyun can't find it in him to be mad at being disturbed when he looks this adorable.

“Ki, quick, what day is it today?!"

Kihyun raises his brows, confused.

“Friday.” He's puzzled.

Nodding vigorously, Minhyuk asks, ”And what happens on Fridays, specifically Friday _nights_?”

Exhaustion hangs over Kihyun like a dark cloud and he can't seem to understand what his best friend is talking about. A few awkward beats pass, then Minhyuk huffs and stomps into the room, throwing himself at the end of Kihyun's bed. Kihyun is reminded of a kicked puppy.

 

“Ppmppffpmmffmpp pppmffmfmmfpfmp.” Minhyuk speaks into the bedsheets. 

“What?”

He lifts his head, pout painted on his lips, “Movie night. Ring a bell? This week we were supposed to watch Frozen!”

Kihyun gapes at him. He completely forgot and tucked himself into bed. Guilt seeps into him as he recalls last week's movie night.

 

 

 

 

*

 

_“Let's watch Moana!” Kihyun yelled, splaying himself across the sofa. It was finally Friday night, their favourite time of every week._

 

 

_“No, but I want to watch frozen this week!”_

 

_He just about managed to dodge Minhyuk's catapult onto the spot beside him. The blonde crawled over to Kihyun's side and draped himself over his chest. Pursing his lips, he slightly dug his chin into the chest below him._

 

_“Please can we watch frozen this week, please.”_

_“But Moana-”_

_“Kihyunnie, please.”_

_“Please let's watch Moana tonight and definitely Frozen next week for sure.”_

 

_Minhyuk seemed to contemplate this. A moment later, he exhaled through his nose and rubbed his cheek on Kihyun's sternum._

 

_“Fine. And you're paying for snacks.”_

_Kihyun grinned in victory, arms wrapped around Minhyuk tightening. He leaned his head down and planted a small kiss on the top of the other's messy hair._

_“Fine.”_

 

 

*

 

 

“Min, I-- I'm so sorry.” Kihyun frowns softly. An unhappy expression clouds Minhyuk's faces and he sighs (rather dramatically if you ask Kihyun). Slowly, he rises.

“S’okay.” He mumbles under his breath and turns towards the door. His movements seem a little sluggish and suddenly Kihyun understands the reason behind it.

 

“We can still watch the movie, if you'd like.”

The blonde spins round so fast Kihyun is sure he got whiplash from it. 

“Really?!”

“Sure. And for the snacks, I'll get them next time.”

Minhyuk beams at Kihyun, who lifts the blanket and pats the space besides him. Snuggling in against his arm, he hums as Kihyun fumbles with the laptop. Finally having everything set up, he leans back and throws an arm around Minhyuk, who is already oblivious to his surroundings and fiercely focusing on the film.

 

 

Truth to be told, Kihyun isn't paying half a mind to the movements on the screen. He merely agrees or laughs on cue at Minhyuk's comments. Frozen isn't much of his thing, he reckons. He steals a glance at his best friend, whose eyes are glued to the laptop. A smile makes it's way to Kihyun's lips, widening as he watches Minhyuk sing along to _Let it go_. He loves his best friend more than anyone in this world, his heart feels so full it might just burst.

 

 

 

 

He loves Minhyuk, he really does. Despite their constant bickering, he is so very grateful for his best friend. Their friendship is based on insults and cold humor, with a touch of moments as soft as this right now. Kihyun wouldn't swap it for the world.

 

The two met in their senior year of high school, an age where they were polar opposites. They still are, except now their differences fuse together and make them stronger. Then? Imagine a lanky, giggly student plus a petite, serious one. Yeah, their dynamics clashed hard enough for Kihyun to throw a thick history textbook at the other on one sweaty Tuesday afternoon. Surprisingly, things between them became alot less intense rather than the opposite after that incident. Each of them found the other just about bearable.

However things had changed once the two started college. Coincidentally, they joined the same college. Coincidentally, they shared a class. And _coincidentally_ , they were roommates.

Kihyun stilled upon walking into his new room only to find the one and only Lee Minhyuk sprawled over on of the single beds, munching on some chips. 

Minhyuk  laughed, mouth wide open, as Kihyun furrowed his brows. He sighed, muttering a quiet, “I'm so fucked, this is going to be fucking hell.”

 

He was wrong. Living together proved to be alot, less worse than Kihyun thought. Of course, there were moments where the two butted head to head and collided hard. But for the most part, they were beginning to understand each other and respect the other. Their differences began to flow together. Where Minhyuk was less organized, Kihyun loved to set things in a certain order. And, where Kihyun was hesitant to befriend new people, Minhyuk was outgoing and welcoming. 

 

By the end of the first year, Minhyuk had proclaimed them best friends. By the end of the second, Kihyun had accepted the title and also labelled Minhyuk as his best buddy.

 

Their last and current year was by far Kihyun's favourite. Everything felt so domestic, so comfortable. Hyungwon liked to joke that the two were an old married couple. Minhyuk would agree and play along, pretending they didn't have rings to prove it because “they were above that”. (They did have matching rings, ones an emotional Kihyun once ordered).

Their bickering didn't cease over the years, but rather it became somewhat more endearing. The insults actually grew to be much colder, but the love behind it also proved to be much more passionate. 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun is pulled out of his thoughts as a weight crushes over him, an asleep Minhyuk laying with his head tucked underneath Kihyun's chin. He chuckles softly and moves to switch off the movie, which was yet to end. Carefully, he places the laptop onto the floor and lowers the two of them into bed properly. 

Minhyuk stirs and Kihyun stills. For a moment, he thinks he's woken him up. But Minhyuk's breath evens out and Kihyun exhales. 

He folds his arm around Minhyuk's lean torso, fingers soothingly running through the blonde locks. 

 

 

 

 

And yeah, Kihyun wouldn't swap this for the world.

 

 


End file.
